Wendy Corduroy/Gallery
Episodes Tourist Trapped S1e1 wendy reading magazine at counter.png S1e1 dipper asking for golf cart keys.png S1e1 wendy giving dipper keys.png|"Try not to hit any pedestrians." Headhunters S1e3 line.png S1e3 wendy and dipper holding money.png The Hand That Rocks the Mabel S1e4 talking to wendy.png S1e4 wendy showing her cell.png S1e4 soos reading about the power couple.png S1e4 gift shop pan.png The Inconveniencing S1e5 mabel spinning on globe 1.png S1e5 wendy smiling.png S1e5 random dance party for no reason.png|"Random dance party for no reason!" ABG.jpg S1e5 wendy saluting.png|"Absolutely not." S1e5 secret ladder to roof.png S1e5 wendy going on roof.png S1e5 wendy high five.png|"Don't leave me hanging." later dorks.png S1e5 graffiti on water tower.png|"It kinda does look like a big muffin." S1e5 get in the van.png S1e5 thompson explaining rule.png S1e5 friends punching ceiling.png S1e5 behind fence.png S1e5 wendy and dipper looking at dusk 2 dawn.png S1e5 wendy looking through window.png S1e5 surveillance camera footage.png S1e5 checking out the store.png S1e5 food fight.png S1e5 soda fountain.png S1e5 dipper and wendy on shelf.png legendary.png|"This night is like, legendary." tumblr_m727fkF5D51qgmh41o1_1280.png S1e5_dipper_wendy_duck.png S1e5 Wendy's reaction to the Lamby Lamby Dance.png S1e5 Wendy and Dipper looking at Dusk 2 Dawn.jpg|Wendy and Dipper looking at Dusk 2 Dawn. THOMPSON.gif S1e5 behold the body outlines of Ma and Pa.png S1e5 looking at the muffin.gif S1e5 Soos saluting.png S1e5 dipper holding clipboard.png S1e5 wendy hang 2.png S1e5 thompson dancy pants 04.png S1e5 thompson dancy pants 01.png S1e5 thompson dancy pants 08.png S1e5_dipper_and_wendy_skeletons.png Dipper vs. Manliness S1e6 dipper walks.png S1e6 wendy pancake.png S1e6 wendy and soos.png S1e6 mabel gives up.png S1e6 manly dan test.png S1e6 facial mask.png S1e6 stan balance.png Double Dipper S1e7_group_setting_up_for_party.png S1e7 wendy blowing up balloons.png S1e7 wendy wait wait.png|"Guys, guys stop! Something terrible just happened!" S1e7 wendy barf silly string.png S1e7 wendy silly sting twins.png S1e7_grunkle_stan_annoyed.png|"Comedy gold!" S1e7 assigning jobs.png S1e7 wendy silly stringing soos.png S1e7 wendy laughing.png S1e7 dipper fantasy dancing with wendy 1.png|"Oh, Dipper, I'm so happy you decided to work the ticket stand with me. You're so organized." S1e7 dipper fantasy wendy dip.png S1e7 dipper fantasy wendy swoon.png|"Show me that checklist again." S1e7 lee and nate can't escape.png S1e7 dipper wendy favorite snack.png S1e7 dipper wendy deciding.png S1e7 dipper sweating.png S1e7 dipper eating popcorn.png S1e7 wendy wants in.png Picture 7 13.png S1e7_wendy_thanks_dipper.png S1e7_wendy_dancing.png S1e7_dipper_approaching_wendy.png S1e7_wenter_robbie.png S1e7_robbie_guitar.png S1e7_Robbie_with_guitar_with_Wendy.PNG S1e7_dipper_fantasy_wendy_dance_robbie.png|"Robbie, you're a stupid arrogant fraud. But kiss me anyways 'cause you have a guitar." S1e7_dipper_fantasy_robbie_dip_wendy.png S1e7_dipper_fantasy_wendy_excuse_self.png S1e7_dipper_fantasy_wendy_punch_dipper.png S1e7_dipper_fantasy_marry_me_tonight.png|"Let's get married tonight!" S1e7_Robbie_with_Wendy_on_the_couch.PNG S1e7_dipper_and_wendy_on_couch.png S1e7_mabel_urging_dipper.png S1e7_dipper_surprised_by_wendy.png S1e7_dipper_and_wendy_talking.png S1e7_wendy_reveal_secret.png S1e7 Wendy Family Photo.png|Young Wendy and her brothers. S1e7_dipper_nickname_realize.png S1e7_pacifica_bathroom.png S1e7_robbie_and_wendy.png S1e7_wendy_end_of_night.png S1e7 Comedy gold!.png The Time Traveler's Pig S1e9 wendy and dipper.png S1e9 delicious.png S1e9 wendy thumbs up.png S1e9 dipper throws.png S1e9 does it look swollen.png S1e9_robbie's_teeth_error.png S1e9 robbie with snow cone.png S1e9 wendy accepts robbie.png S1e9 ball bounce.png S1e9 deja vu.png S1e9 robbie comes again.png S1e9 dipper and wendy switch places.png S1e9 how bad do you want it.png S1e9 more than anything.png S1e9 wendy balls in face.png S1e9 wendy wins stuffed animal.png S1e9 dipper behind wendy.png S1e9 robbie jealous.png S1e9 best present.png S1e9 you lost me.png S1e9 robbie and wendy apple.png S1e9_dipper_wendy_tunnel_of_love.png Fight Fighters S1e10 wendy and dipper playing.png S1e10 button mashing.png S1e10 enter robbie.png S1e10 wendy and robbie playing.png S1e10 third wheel.png S1e10 wendy hairbrush.png S1e10 mario reference.png S1e10 wendy returns.png S1e10 wendy what happened.png S1e10 wendy kiss.png Summerween Screen Shot 2013-02-05 at 9.16.19 PM.png S1e12 Dipper sees Wendy with Robbie.png S1e12 wendy robbie dipper.png S1e12 wendy and robbie party.png S1e12 wendy back at mystery shack.png S1e12 Evil laughing.gif S1e12 left jacket.png S1e12 dipper not trick or treating.png S1e12 off the hook.png S1e12 Robbie and Wendy in van.jpg S1e12 wendy van.png S1e12 living.png S1e12 eyes on soos.png Boss Mabel S1e13 Soos stops crying.png S1e13 Soos about to cry.png S1e13 Mabel angry.png|Mabel is angry. S1e13 ENOUGH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!.jpg S1E13 The New Boss.jpg S1e13 thumbs up.png S1E13 Losing Money for Repairs.png S1e13 Mabel being rude.png|Mabel being rude to Soos and Wendy. S1e13 making the shack sign glittery.png S1e13 Mabel with Waddles.jpg Bottomless Pit S1E14 Spin the Pig.png S1E14 Mabel, Wendy, and Soos laughing.png S1e14 dipper realizes his ridiculous voice.jpg S1e14 let's spin the pig!.gif The Deep End S1E15 Water Balloon Fight.png S1e15 best seat in the house.png S1e15 wendy pose.png S1e15 Wendy and her teenager ways.png S1e15 water balloon!.png S1e15 sup guys.png S1e15 SUCKAH!.png S1e15 poker face.png S1e15 ASSISTANT lifeguard.png S1e15 it's good to be Wendy.png S1e15 skaBOOSH!.png S1e15 pool jail.png S1e15 best summer.png S1e15 race you to no running sign.png S1e15 hard to say no to that.png S1e15 nother cute wendy.png Miscellaneous Eyeball sale.png Gf2.jpg wendy.jpg Wendy2.JPG S1e5 person disappearing.png Wendy Word.PNG tumblr_m7a4upQamI1qzjz8ao1_500.gif|This is Wendy Wendy concept sketches.jpeg|A few Wendy concepts. GravityWelcomes.png Animations WendyBreeze.gif WendyHigh5.gif WendyMoney.gif WendyZips.gif THOMPSON.gif Nice Dipper.gif Wendy!.gif S1e5 GO GO GO GO.gif S1e5 woo yeah!.gif S1e7 This sounds kinda wrong....gif S1e5 what happens when you eat too much sugar.gif Anigif enhanced-buzz-26324-1348502866-2.gif Its not as bad as it looks.gif S1e5 this is me at a dance.gif S1e7 come on Grunkle Stan have some fun!.gif S1e5 average enough day at the mystery shack.kinda.gif S1e5 the bones have been shown.gif S1e12 me on halloween...sadly.gif S1e13 number 1.....gross.gif S1e12 strange comment Soos.gif S1e14 spin the pig!.gif S1e14 dance along to the remix.gif S1e15 I MAKE THE RULES SUCKA! BOOSH!.gif Category:Character galleries Category:Main character galleries